Egois
by revabhipraya
Summary: Amarah dan kecewa Kougyoku lenyap begitu saja saat sang pria di balik pintu menyuarakan isi hatinya.


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaku. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Amarah dan kecewa Kougyoku lenyap begitu saja saat sang pria di balik pintu menyuarakan isi hatinya.

 **Egois** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Ketuk pelan terdengar dari arah pintu, memanggil sang gadis yang masih sibuk meringkuk di bawah selimut. Lima detik, sepuluh detik, ketukan itu masih terus berseru seolah meminta sang gadis bersurai panjang untuk melepas ikatannya dengan kasur. Tapi apa daya, sang gadis lebih memilih untuk terus memejamkan mata ketimbang menghirup udara pagi.

"Kougyoku, kalau kamu memang tidak mau keluar kamar, setidaknya makanlah."

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Kougyoku itu menggelengkan kepala meski tahu sang pemanggil tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia mengerang pelan saat perutnya mulai menggerung minta diisi. Habis bagaimana, sudah satu hari penuh gadis itu hanya diam di dalam kamarnya sambil sesekali mengonsumsi air mineral yang sengaja gadis itu simpan di atas nakas sebagai bekal. Ia mungkin bisa tahan untuk tidak makan, tetapi untuk tidak minum?

"Hakuryuu datang lagi, Kougyoku." Jeda sejenak. "Dia masih menunggu di ruang tamu."

Kesal, Kougyoku menggeram. "Suruh saja dia pulang!"

Si pemanggil yang berada di depan pintu kamar Kougyoku menghela napas pelan. Tanpa suara, ia perlahan menjauhi kamar Kougyoku. Kougyoku jelas masih tidak bisa menerima kata maaf dalam bentuk apapun, baik dalam bentuk ucapan manis maupun gertakan keras. Gadis itu butuh waktu lebih panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

Sepeninggal si pemanggil yang tidak gadis itu pedulikan siapa, Kougyoku memutar posisi tubuhnya—dari menghadap kiri menjadi menghadap kanan. Dipeluknya kembali lutut dengan kedua tangan sembari memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur. Sayangnya, sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk melalui celah jendela melarang matanya untuk menutup meski hanya dua menit.

"Ah," keluh gadis bersurai keunguan itu sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidur. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya, menatap sisi kasur yang kosong dengan mata sembap dan rambut acak-acakan. Ia sentuh pipinya perlahan; hangat. Sepertinya tidur terlalu lama membuat badannya demam.

"Harus … bangun," gumam Kougyoku kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha merapikan rambut panjangnya yang kusut dengan kedua tangan. Inilah efek tidur akibat menangis semalaman, posisi tidur tidak benar sehingga rambutnya pun tertindih sana-sini. Yah, setidaknya rambutnya yang kusut cukup sebagai pembunuh waktu. Kougyoku benar-benar sedang ingin lupa waktu.

"Gyoku?"

 _Oh, sial_ , batin Kougyoku sambil menatap pintu kamarnya dengan horor. _Kenapa dia ada di sana?_

"Aku tidak akan minta masuk, tapi aku minta kamu dengar kata-kataku, boleh?"

Kougyoku tidak menjawab. Mau bicara di sana sampai mulut berbusa? Silakan saja! Kougyoku sudah tidak peduli akan apa yang dilakukan ataupun dipikirkan pemuda bersurai gelap yang wajahnya setengah terbakar itu.

"Oke." Pemuda itu berdeham. "Gyoku, aku minta maaf."

Sang gadis menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai sebentar lagi dapat ia jamin akan meluap jika ia biarkan saja.

"Aku tidak akan membela diri karena aku tahu aku memang salah."

 _Kamu memang salah! Salah yang paling salah dari seluruh kesalahan yang ada di dunia!_ Kougyoku marah-marah dalam hati, diikuti setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kiri. Gadis itu menarik bantal dengan tangan kanannya, memeluk benda bundar itu erat-erat sambil berusaha menahan tetes air mata berikutnya yang hendak mengalir keluar.

"Kamu terlalu … istimewa, dan kurasa aku yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa memperlakukanmu dengan sama istimewanya."

 _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_.

"Kamu pantas menerima orang yang lebih baik daripada aku, yang bisa memperlakukanmu sesuai dengan—"

"Berhenti di situ!"

Pemuda itu, Hakuryuu, benar-benar berhenti berbicara. Kougyoku menghela napas panjang sambil menghapus air mata yang mendadak mengalir tak terbendung dengan kedua tangannya yang juga sudah basah oleh bekas air mata.

"Oke." Gadis itu tidak menyangka ia batal tidak berbicara. "Kamu harus berhenti bicara di bagian sana, Ryuu, karena bukan itu tujuannya aku minta putus denganmu kemarin!"

Hakuryuu tidak merespons. Kougyoku tahu pemuda itu menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Aku berusaha memaklumi sikapmu karena aku tahu, memang itu caramu menghadapi masalah yang menimpamu," ucap Kougyoku pelan, namun ia pastikan Hakuryuu dapat mendengarnya dari balik pintu. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu bersikap begini-begitu karena itulah yang membuat manusia jadi manusia, 'kan? Cara mereka bersikap tidak ada yang sama."

"Ya."

"Aku berusaha menjadi orang yang pengertian, Ryuu, tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus begini." Jeda sejenak kala Kougyoku menarik napas. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus memahami orang lain yang bahkan tidak berusaha memahamiku balik."

"Gyoku ..."

"Kalau keberadaanku sebegitu tidak pentingnya bagimu, kalau keberadaanku sebegitu mengganggunya bagimu, kalau keberadaanku sebegitu tidak berartinya bagimu," lanjut Kougyoku diiringi isak pelan. "Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita tidak lagi bersama saja?"

 _Tidak, aku ingin kamu bilang tidak ..._

"Gyoku, aku—"

"Jawab iya atau tidak, Ryuu," potong Kougyoku tegas dengan air mata kembali membanjiri pipinya. Ditahannya suara isak agar Hakuryuu tidak mendengar. "Tidak usah pakai alasan apa-apa lagi."

"Aku—"

"Iya atau tidak?!"

Hening. Hakuryuu tidak menjawab.

"Iya ..."

 _Ah ..._

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kamu terlalu istimewa dan aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan sama istimewanya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kamu harapkan, dan ..." Jeda sejenak. Kougyoku dapat membayangkan pria muda itu menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa lagi."

 _Aku memang tidak mau dikecewakan lagi, tapi—_

"Tapi, Gyoku." Hakuryuu kembali buka suara. "Bolehkah aku dengan egois berkata bahwa aku masih ingin menjadikanmu milikku?"

 _... apa?!_

Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kanan gadis itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
